


A Bit Of Fun Turns Into Something More

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Astolfo and Paris take things a step farther than usual with the technician they tease day after day. And they take things another step past that when they’re done having their fun.
Kudos: 22





	A Bit Of Fun Turns Into Something More

“It took you longer to get here than it usually does. Did you not wanna come to our room, or did a trap-lover like yourself get worried that you’d be caught with two of the cutest?” Astolfo couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he closed the door behind the young Chaldea staff member that had been by to visit them on an almost daily basis while their master was away. His lips curled into a bright smile as he grabbed onto the member’s shirt and pulled him into the room, keeping him close and gasping when he felt Paris beneath them, almost immediately rubbing against his crotch. “Someone’s a little eager today.~”   
  
“Hush…” A gentle blush came to Paris’ cheeks as he pressed himself up against the young man’s thigh, making sure to be close to his cock as he rubbed it through his pants. He was indeed feeling eager. But there was also some nervousness in the way he moved, especially when he pressed a few kisses against the bulge forming in the technician’s pants. But that didn’t stop him from looking up to see what the man’s reaction would be to the two of them being all over him for the fifth time this week.

However, he did look up just in time to see Astolfo wrapping his arms around the staff member’s neck and pulling him into a passionate and hungry kiss. Deep down, Paris found it to be a shock that this young man came back again and again, day after day, just because their Master was leaving on quests so often. But that didn’t stop him from playfully whining as he watching Astolfo share kiss after kiss with this man who came to see them, loving the way they were so eager and passionate in their kisses.

Down on his knees, Paris only hesitated for a moment before unzipping the man’s pants. They hadn’t so much as seen his cock yet with all of his visits, but that didn’t stop him from pulling out it out through his zipper. Not after having kissed the throbbing member through his clothes so many times now. Though, he was slightly concerned about if this was okay since this man wasn’t his Master. But that concern didn’t seem to stop him as he placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses onto the thick shaft. Especially when the strong scent of his musk wafted into the Paris’ nostrils. Almost immediately, the scent filled the young boy’s mind and made his mouth start to water.

And almost immediately, the hesitation that he once felt was gone. It was completely replaced with a sense of hunger and need that made Paris’ head spin in desire. Moving lower down the shaft, he quickly pressed a few more kisses against the underside of the quickly-hardening member. He made sure to press his lips against each and every inch of the hardening shaft while he had the chance, knowing that Astolfo would want his turn shortly. Luckily, when Paris lifted his head to look up at what Astolfo was doing, the hard cock now pressing firmly against his soft lips, he could see that Astolfo was too busy stealing kisses from the man to care.

Astolfo pressed kiss after kiss against the technician’s lips now that he had someone to play with. He didn’t want this Chaldea staff member to leave now that he was close enough to be literally in his arms. And by the sound of just how affectionately Paris was tending to his cock, it had to be one that was more worth it than he originally thought it would. Which was exactly why Astolfo pulled himself away from the staff member’s lips and looked down to see Paris looking right back up at him.

A bright smile came to his lips as he saw the effeminate young boy with a smile on his face and a cock pressed against his lips. However, as he opened his mouth to say something, Astolfo felt some drool quickly starting to leave his mouth and drip down onto the cock that was below him. He dragged his tongue along his lips as his eyes drifted along the cock, getting a guess for just how big it actually was since Paris made everything seem just a little bit bigger thanks to how small and cute he was.

When he realized just how big the dick really was, Astolfo didn’t hesitate to get down on his hands and knees and place himself right down next to Paris. “I hope you didn’t think you’d be tending to a dick like this all on your own.~” Once again, Astolfo dragged his tongue along his lips as he brought a hand to the back of the Chaldea staff member’s thighs, making sure to keep him standing while pressing his own affectionate kisses against his side of the cock.

Not wanting to be outdone, and thinking he should get the first time since he pulled the guy into the room, Paris quickly placed a few greedy kisses onto his side of the hard member as well. His soft lips placed a kiss on every single spot that Astolfo did, the two covering each and every inch of the man’s shaft with affectionate kisses before they moved their way down to his balls. However, when Astolfo wrapped his lips around the technician’s heavy sack, Paris decided to make his way back up the shaft.

There wasn’t any hesitation in the way he took the man’s cock into his mouth, parting his soft lips just enough to be able to wrap them around the head of his member. He steadily moved his head down the shaft that he and Astolfo had eagerly coated in kisses, loving the way it tasted as he pressed his tongue against the underside of it. It matched the scent of the musk that was still in the back of his mind, making Paris shudder as he took inch after inch of this stranger’s dick into his mouth.

But he couldn’t bring himself to care about the fact that he didn’t know this man. Not when the dick that was in his mouth was so much bigger than anything he had been used to. And especially not when he felt the technician’s hand come to the top of his head, ruffling his green hair and causing a gentle blush to come to his cheeks. Paris couldn’t stop himself from smiling around the member as he took it to the base, feeling it throb and pulse in the back of his throat.

Of course, when he made it so deep, the cute servant felt his own cock starting to harden against his clothing. But he wasn’t going to touch himself. He knew that if this man stayed long enough to get sucked off by both him and Astolfo, that he’d be willing to fuck them both in a heartbeat. At least, that’s what he hoped when he pulled his head back so that only the tip of his member remained in his mouth. Paris looked up at the man with pleading red eyes before he felt a gentle tug on the end of his green hair, causing him to look down and see Astolfo with a lustful smile on his lips.

Almost immediately, Astolfo pulled Paris back far enough to allow the rigid shaft to pop out from between his lips. And there wasn’t any hesitation in the way that he took the young boy’s place on the cock, taking it into his mouth and moaning all the while. Especially when he took it deep enough to reach the back of his throat. Astolfo’s lilac eyes fluttered shut as he was able to taste Paris’ saliva on the rigid member, loving the fact that they were able to share a cock again for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from bobbing his head. Astolfo made sure to only take the first half of the member into his mouth, however, wanting to make sure that Paris was able to tend to the man as well. And he was happy to see that his fellow servant picked up on that, immediately wrapping his lips around the side of the cock that had them both completely enamored right now. The taste, the way the man silently grabbed on to the back of their heads, the fact that the dick they were sucking on was at least nine inches long and bigger than their own, and the fact that the young man seemed to be enjoying himself thanks to them. All of it combined into a sense of pride and lust that coursed through both of them as they sucked on his shaft.

Even as the two boys made their way to the tip of his member together, feeling it throb and pulse against their lips as they sucked and kissed it, they couldn’t stop themselves from smiling and loving what they were doing. The fact that this man was a stranger to them, just some random Chaldea staff member, was the last thing on their minds as they both wrapped a hand around his cock. Astolfo wrapped his hand around the upper portion of the man’s shaft while Paris wrapped his hand around the bottom, moving in unison as they looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“I want your cum on my face, Sir.”

The sound of both of the cute boys asking for his cum in unison was all it took to push the technician over the limit and into his orgasm. With a quiet but blissful groan, he looked down at the cute boys that snatched him from his duties and started to suck him off, watching as rope after rope of his thick, hot, and sticky semen coated both of their faces. Both Astolfo and Paris made sure to point his cock toward their own faces to make sure they got an equal coating.

Of course, Astolfo was more than happy with the feeling of this man’s cum landing on his lips, his cheek, over his right eye, and almost reaching up into his hair. He didn’t hesitate to lick his lips clean of every drop that he was given before turning his head and stealing a kiss from Paris. Almost immediately, he shoved his tongue into his friend’s mouth and explored it to get each and every drop of cum that he could. All while his hand continued to stroke the hard cock.

On the other hand, Paris kissed Astolfo back with just as much passion and heat as he was kissed with. Their tongues danced between their lips as they continued to stroke off the staff member they pulled into the room. And neither of them cared about just what was going to happen next as they shared kiss after kiss with each other. Paris was more than happy to make out with Astolfo on a normal basis, but when there was cum involved and he could taste it on both of their lips? It was almost like heaven to kiss the other boy.

However, eventually, their lips had to part and leave them gasping and moaning as they looked into the other’s eyes. Astolfo couldn’t help but chuckle at the deep blush that was on Paris’ cheeks after the deep kiss that they shared. But it didn’t stop him from swallowing down the cum that he had stolen from his friend’s mouth, sticking his tongue out so both Paris and the young man could see that he enjoyed every drop. “That was delicious.~”

A shocked gasp left Paris’ lips as he watched Astolfo rise from his knees and immediately start to strip, wanting to get naked as quickly as he could for the man who’s cock was still hard in their hands. “Wait, who says that you get to go-” Paris immediately found himself silenced by the feeling of his friend’s lips pressing against his own in another heated kiss, causing him to kiss back while his eyes fluttered shut, a cute moan spilling from his lips. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he could see that Astolfo was already naked and pressing himself against the staff member’s body.

Unfortunately, it was also just in time for him to see Astolfo stealing a kiss from the Chaldea staff member’s lips right in front of him. Not that he minded too much, but jealousy did start to fill the cute boy as he watched his friend tease the cock that had just painted both of their faces. Right before deciding that he had to be naked as well. If Astolfo was going to be naked and show off his body, then it only made sense for Paris to do the same.

With a cute huff leaving his lips, Paris rose from his spot on the floor and stripped himself of the clothing that he had on, tossing it across the room with a smile on his face. He stood there for a moment and brought his hand to his small but hard cock, wrapping his fingers around the base while looking at Astolfo and the staff member. However, instead of going up and trying to compete with his friend for the man’s affection, he decided to keep himself low and press a few kisses against the head of that throbbing shaft once again. A silent thank you for giving them what they both wanted.

Unfortunately for Paris, those few kisses seemed to spark something in the man. Because he immediately picked Astolfo up off the floor and turned around to pin him onto the bed. But fortunately for Astolfo, he was pinned onto his back, meaning that he could feel the heat and warmth of his own impressive shaft against his stomach while the young man grabbed onto his hips without any hesitation. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way as he watched the Chaldea staff member press his rigid member against his asshole. Especially when he watched Paris climb onto the bed and press himself against the technician’s side.

There was no hesitation or resistance as Astolfo felt the staff member’s shaft starting to slide into his plump rear end, each and every inch stuffing his asshole and making him mewl as he stayed on his back. His lilac eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the sound of Paris kissing the man that was now slowly burying his member inside of Astolfo’s ass. Every single inch of the young man’s member felt bigger than the last, especially when Astolfo opened his eyes and realized that the Chaldea staff member was already fully buried inside of his ass.

His eyes slowly drifted up the man’s body to see him sharing kiss after aggressive and hungry kiss with Paris, making his own cock throb and twitch against his stomach when the technician finally started to thrust into him. A sharp and blissful gasp left Astolfo as his eyes immediately shut once again, the pleasure of having something so large and barely bigger than his own cock inside of him rushed through his body. It left him mewling and writhing underneath the man as he felt a strong hand place itself on his stomach.

When he opened his eyes once again, Astolfo noticed that it was the staff member’s, keeping him in place and stopping him from moving too much as he thrust into him. Over and over again, the young man felt that wonderful shaft pull out of his asshole before plunging back into it. Every single inch of his length pulled out of his ass until only the tip remained, just for all of it to slam back into his ass time and time again with each and every thrust.

Of course, Paris listened as hot and heavy moans left his friend just a little bit beneath him. He was too busy sharing kiss after kiss with the man that was now fucking them to care about just how good Astolfo had to feel with something so large inside of him. Especially since he knew that he was going to be able to feel it inside of him whenever the man finished with his friend’s ass. A smile came to Paris’ lips, however, when he pressed his small cock against the man’s thigh, gently grinding against the young man while happily making out with him.

It was clear just how much each kiss pushed the staff member as he slammed himself into Astolfo, each kiss causing his thrusts to get a little bit faster and a little bit rougher. And when he pulled his lips away from the technician’s in order to catch his breath, Paris looked back to see just how his friend looked when stuffed with a thick cock plunging into him over and over again. The look on Astolfo’s face was one of pure pleasure and bliss, leaving Paris to feel a little bit jealous as he watched his friend’s back arch off the bed. Though, it did make the cute boy happy to see his friend’s cock throbbing and twitching against his stomach as he was fucked hard enough for the bed to start sharking underneath them. “Does it feel good, Astolfo?~”   
  
Unfortunately, Astolfo wasn’t able to answer Paris with all the pleasure that coursed through him. Each and every thrust caused a new wave of bliss and ecstasy to rush through his body as he was fucked against the bed. And he couldn’t bring himself to make any kind of noise that wasn’t a moan or a whine of pleasure, getting closer to his orgasm far faster than his Master ever allowed him to reach before. Astolfo’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as he opened his eyes and pressed his hand against the young man’s stomach, wanting something to hold on top as he reached his orgasm.

However, he didn’t get to hold onto anything as his rear end clenched down tightly around the technician’s impressive shaft. A pleasant and blissful moan left the rider as he felt the young man erupt inside of him, his shaft throbbing and pulsing inside of his asshole and causing his own cock to erupt as well. Rope after rope of heated, thick, and sticky spunk flooded his rear end while he coated his own stomach with his seed, gasping and whining in bliss as pleasure washed over him.

On the other hand, Paris was quick to take his place on the bed next to Astolfo, watching as his friend wiggling and shuddered in place for a moment. “If he’s able to make you feel this good… I wonder just how good it’s going to feel for-” The cute boy was quickly cut off by the feeling of the young man’s hand smacking down on his rear end, causing her asscheeks to jiggle and shake from the impact and a quiet moan to leave his lips. Before he was able to say another word, Paris found himself with the same cock he had sucked now pressing against his asshole just like it had pressed against Astolfo’s.

And he slowly and instinctively pressed himself back against it. Slowly and steadily moving his hips back so the technician didn’t have to penetrate him. Not out of hope of being able to take things at his own pace, but out of desperation to just be filled and fucked like his friend was. Of course, with him so focused on making sure his rear end was stuffed with a cock that simply dwarfed his own in comparison, he failed to notice when Astolfo slowly got onto his knees and sat down next Paris’ head.

Before he knew it, Paris felt another hard, long, throbbing shaft slap down against his cheek and pull him from his thoughts of being stuffed. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to get a word out before Astolfo pulled his hips back and pressed his hard, cum-dripping cock against his lips. But a smile did come to Paris’ lips when he realized just what was going to happen to him now that Astolfo was hard and the technician that they teased day after day was about to fuck him.

The cut boy’s heart skipped a beat when he felt both of them push into his body at the same time. Astolfo’s rigid and wonderful member plunged deep into his throat while the technician’s thick and throbbing shaft was buried deep into his asshole. Paris knew that both of their cocks put his to shame, but he couldn’t have been harder or happier to know that both of them were inside of him. And when both Astolfo and the young man started to fuck him in unison? The cute boy almost lost himself in pleasure right away.

Each and every thrust that Astolfo made threatened to cut off his air supply while every thrust that the technician made only caused pleasure to surge through his body. The feel of fear mixing in with the pleasure of having something so large inside of her caused Paris to close his eyes and moan around the cock that quickly started to pound deep into is throat. Of course, those moans only grew louder and more muffled as Astolfo and the technician started to pick up the pace of their thrusts.

Fortunately for him, Astolfo was able to reach the technician with Paris in between them. While he thrusted into his cute friend’s throat, the rider leaned forward just enough to plant a few deep kisses onto the technician’s lips. Kisses that he was happy to have returned to him as their rhythm started to slowly and perfectly fluctuate. Astolfo slowed down his thrusts just enough for Paris to be able to use his tongue on his shaft while the technician didn’t stop his rough and quick thrusts for anything.

Of course, that only allowed Astolfo to feel the bliss of having his friend’s talented tongue swirl around his shaft while he continued to make out with the technician he had teased on a daily basis. And he was more than happy to have that feeling as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts just a little bit. Just enough to keep an opposite pace with the young man they pulled into the room. Every time Astolfo pushed his hips forward, the young man would pull his hips back.

Paris loved each and every thrust that filled him with their thick cocks, loving the way that they worked at a pace that would always leave him full in one hole or the other. Hot and heavy moans spilled from his lips and muffled around Astolfo’s throbbing member as his own small cock swung back and forth between his legs in time with each of their thrusts. More and more pleasure washed over his body as he tasted his friend’s seed dripping out of the tip of his shaft and onto his tongue, all while the technician they had been teasing continued to ravage his asshole like there was no tomorrow.

It was Paris’ first time being spitroasted, but he couldn’t stop himself from being happy with the result. Especially when he felt both of them starting to throb and pulse inside of him, letting him know without saying a word that both of them were getting closer and closer to their orgasms. Not only was Paris excited to have seed flood into his mouth and down his throat, but the bliss of having his asshole filled right along with it would be more than enough to push him over the edge and into his own orgasm as well.   
  
Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Paris’ lips right up until the moment he felt both of them suddenly slam their hips against his body. His nose squished against Astolfo’s pelvis while his friend moaned out in pure and utter bliss. All while the technician they brought into their room grabbed tightly onto Paris’ ass cheek before slamming himself against the young boy’s rear end. Rope after rope of their wonderful, dizzying, and thick spunk flooded the cute boy’s body, leaving him moaning and groaning around Astolfo’s member. Of course, with each spurt of cum that flooded into his body, both into his ass and into his mouth, caused Paris to reach his orgasm as well.

Without any warning other than a blissful and muffled moan rumbling in his throat, Paris came right in between the two. He coated the bed between his legs with his seed while his throat and asshole were filled with two other men’s cum. And he couldn’t have been happier about it as he swallowed down each and every drop of Astolfo’s seed, keeping his rear end as high as he could to avoid spilling a drop of the technician’s in the process. Paris’ lips curled into a smile as he looked at Astolfo and gasped when he felt both of the cocks that were inside of him suddenly pull out of him, leaving him feeling empty for only a moment before both of those dicks slapped down against his body.

Astolfo looked down at his cum-drunk friend and couldn’t help but smile at the cute mess that Paris had become from being spitroasted. He dragged his tongue along his lips and looked at the young man that had just fucked them both, a thought coming to his mind as a result of him fucking them both like this. “You know… You need to take responsibility for what you did today. You can’t just fuck us both and expect to be able to walk away like nothing happened.~”   
  
“Y-Yeah… You need to take responsibility for it by marrying us. You fucked us both so well and rough that… That it’s your only option.” Paris couldn’t quite think straight with just how much cum had been pumped into him, but the thought of marrying the man that they had teased day after day until he finally broke down and fucked them was something that warmed his heart. Especially when he felt Astolfo’s fingers threading through his green hair while his still-rigid shaft rested against his cheek. “R-Right, Astolfo? He has to marry us.”   
  
“Of course he does! You can’t fuck someone that passionately and not marry them!~” Astolfo couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he leaned over Paris and pulled the technician into a deep and passionate kiss once again, grabbing his hand to make sure that he didn’t try to run anywhere. Not that he thought he would since he came to them day after day on his own. Astolfo’s lips curled into a bright smile as he moved off of the bed and gave Paris the space that he needed. “Come on, let’s go see if we can find Jeanne d’Arc. Or maybe Martha… Someone who can marry us!~”   
  
The moment that Paris heard the door to the room open, he got up out of the bed and started to rush to the other two. He didn’t hesitate to hold the technician’s hand as the three of them started to roam the halls of Chaldea, wanting to find someone to marry them and make it official and legal. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling of bliss from having this young man’s cum inside of his asshole while they roamed the halls. Hopefully, they’d be able to find someone before too much time passed.

Of course, if Jeanne d’Arc or Martha were too busy to marry them, Astolfo knew a certain someone that could. She wouldn’t be too happy about it, but it was still someone that would do it for the hell of it. Fortunately, as he turned the hallway and made it into the female quarters of Chaldea, a smile came to his lips when he saw Jeanne reading a book in the middle of the hall. “Jeanne! Jeanne! I have a favor to ask you!~”

Hearing Astolfo’s cheery voice, Jeanne didn’t know if she wanted to hear him out and see what he had in mind or not. But when she lifted her head from the book, seeing Astolfo, Paris, and a Chaldea technician all holding hands, she couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping in surprise. “Y-You said you needed my help…?”

“I want you to marry the three of us!~”   
  
*****************************************************

Jeanne d’Arc was filled with only the slightest amount of hesitation as she looked at both Paris and Astolfo, seeing them in cute wedding dresses while the Chaldea staff member was still dressed in his work uniform. But, being the woman that she was, she knew that what she was doing for them was the right choice. “And with the power vested in me. I now pronounce you man, wife… and wife…” A quiet paused filled Jeanne as she took one last look at the trio, a smile coming to her lips. “You may now kiss the brides.” She took a step back when she saw the excitement and eagerness fill the two cute boys that were in wedding dresses, having a feeling of what was about to happen now that she had officialized their marriage.   
  
Almost immediately, Astolfo and Paris lept forward and wrapped their arms around the staff member’s neck. Neither of them waited to plant deep and passionate kisses onto his lips while he kissed them back, more than happy to be married to this man and have more days like today. However, the thing that shocked both of them as they kissed him in front of the small crowd of onlooking servants that had to see what was happening, was the fact that he grabbed onto their rear ends as he kissed them back time and time again. Quiet and breathless moans left both Paris and Astolfo as he squeezed their asses through their dresses and kissed them time and time again.


End file.
